


John Be Nimble

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Can you guess what rhymes with quick?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



John is nimble  
John is quick  
John flicks his tongue  
Over Sherlock’s prick  
  
John likes satire  
John likes farce  
John likes licking  
Sherlock’s arse

**Author's Note:**

> May your fingers be nimble  
> May your fingers be quick  
> May your fingers please give   
> The kudos button a click


End file.
